Recrutement
by Lulu Murdoc
Summary: Il paraît que les terminales du lycée de Deimon n'ont pas le droit de faire partie d'un club. Mais alors, à l'aube d'une nouvelle année et de nouveaux tournois, les Devil Bats vont avoir besoin de nouvelles recrues, non ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Recrutement

**Auteur** : Lulu Murdoc _(qui signe _L²_)_

**Rating** : K+

**Disclaimer** : Évidement, tout les personnages d'Eyeshield 21 ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Yusuke Murata et Riichiro Inagaki.

Je ne gagne ni argent ni gloire avec ces personnages (ou alors je ne suis pas, mais alors vraiment pas, au courant).

…

**Petite précision** : _Cette fanfiction va être très courte (5 chapitres sans compter cette intro) et aura pour seul but de présenter les personnages créés pour remplacer les anciens élèves de première du lycée de Deimon (et donc nouveaux élèves de terminal). Mais si ces ajouts fait aux Devil Bats vous plaises, il n'est pas impossible que j'écrive quelques chapitres supplémentaires ! (histoire de faire un peu de mise en scène et de développer les relations entre personnages)_

**OxOxOxOxO**

Jour de la rentrée, dix-sept heure zéro zéro : réunion de crise dans le QG des Devil Bats.

Bon, ce fameux QG ressemblait « étrangement » à un casino et les différents membres du club de football américain s'étaient regroupés là plus par réflexe que par besoin mais c'était quand même une situation de crise ! Crise prévisible, certes, mais crise tout de même !

\- J'aurai parié que tu ferais pression sur le proviseur pour qu'il supprime cette ligne du règlement, Hiruma, déclara Jûmonji en haussant les sourcils.

Ligne de règlement qui stipulait qu'il était interdit aux élèves de terminale de participer aux activités d'un club, quel qu'il soit. En cette année de préparation du bac, ils devaient plutôt se concentrer sur leurs études, leurs examens, leur orientation et toute cette ribambelle de choses auxquelles on a jamais envie de penser...

Bon, c'était compréhensible comme point de vu et les résultats visés par l'administration du lycée étaient plutôt honorables, mais il s'agissait aussi d'une période où ces jeunes gens avaient particulièrement besoin de se défouler et il valait peut-être mieux qu'ils le fassent dans des milieux relativement « encadrés ».

Certaines personnes auraient pu en débattre calmement et intelligemment, mais ce n'était pas le cas des Devil Bats :

\- C'est dégueulasse ! s'exclama Monta en tapant du poing sur la table.

\- Toutes les équipes que vous avez affronté pendant le tournois avaient des élèves de terminales dans leurs rangs ! s'enflamma Suzuna.

\- Comment on est censé arriver au Christmas Bowl avec seulement deux années d'expériences ?!

Le fait qu'ils avaient été tous, ou presque, de parfaits néophytes l'année précédente fut magistralement mit de côté.

\- C'est parfaitement injuste !

\- Vous auriez dû faire quelque chose !

\- On a droit à la parole !

\- On est des champions quand même !

\- On est dans un pays libre, merde !

La plupart des membres du club clamaient leur indignation avec plus ou moins de virulence. A vrai dire, les seuls à ne pas s'être encore manifestés étaient ceux directement touchés par cette fameuse ligne de règlement, à savoir : Musashi, Kurita, Mamori, Yukimitsu et bien sûr, vous l'attendiez, Hiruma. Notez qu'Ishimaru aussi était concerné, mais comme d'habitude, personne ne se souciait de lui... D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas présent, difficile de penser à lui dans ces conditions !

\- Fermez-là les fuckin' chiards ! gronda le blondinet démoniaque en abattant la crosse de l'une de ses -trop- nombreuses armes sur la table.

Sursaut général suivit d'un silence religieux.

Ça s'est de la gestion d'effectif efficace !

\- Nous sommes déjà allé voir le proviseur, fit Kurita, mal à l'aise.

\- Oui et il a accepté de modifier légèrement ce point du règlement, poursuivit Mamori.

Lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de la petite troupe.

Tout n'était pas perdu ?

\- Nous sommes autorisés à faire partie de ce club et à participer à ses activités dans une certaine mesure, expliqua Yukimitsu. Concrètement, nous pouvons être inscrit, venir nous entraîner ici chaque jour et participer aux matchs amicaux mais il nous est strictement interdit d'apparaître ailleurs que sur le banc de touche lors des tournois et sans uniforme, cela va sans dire.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ha ?!

\- Haaaa ?!

\- HAAAAAAA ?!

\- Heiiiiiin ?!

\- Fgbl !

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Sena, un peu plus calme que ses camarades.

\- Souviens toi le l'année passée, fit Musashi. Vous passiez tout votre temps à vous entraîner pour le Chistmas Bowl et tout votre emploi du temps était organisé en fonction du football américain. Ce n'est certainement pas aussi intense dans d'autres clubs, mais ce rythme de vie n'est de toute façon pas adapté à des étudiants de terminales.

\- Mais les autres...

\- Les lycées des équipes que nous avons affrontées étaient tous, ou presque, affiliés à une université, l'interrompit le kicker. Leurs situations sont différentes de la nôtre.

\- Oui, on peut dé-déjà s'estimer heu-heureux d'avoir d-droit aux ma-matchs ami-amicaux, bégaya Kurita, son visage exprimant clairement l'opinion inverse de ses paroles.

Un nouvel élan de protestation s'annonçait mais Hiruma l'étouffa dans l'œuf en usant une nouvelle fois de la crosse de son arme.

\- Le prochain qui gueule, j'lui met une bastos entre les deux yeux !

Le quaterback n'avait jamais touché l'un de ses coéquipiers d'une de ses balles et ne l'aurait jamais fait. Ceux-ci en avait tous conscience mais étrangement la menace fonctionnait encore, enfin... Sur la majorité.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas fais pression sur le proviseur pour qu'il supprime carrément cette ligne du règlement, Hiruma ? insista Jûmonji.

\- De toute façon, quoiqu'il arrive, on ne sera pas là l'année prochaine, déclara le blondinet en croisant les bras.

Il souffla une bulle de chewing-gum, énigmatique, avant de poursuivre :

\- Nous avons fait survivre cette équipe pendant plusieurs années et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle implose uniquement parce que vous comptez trop sur nous. L'année prochaine, vous serez tous en terminale et quand bien même j'aurais agit pour que vous puissiez continuer de jouer, vous auriez dû nous trouver des remplaçants.

\- Et il vaut mieux que ce soit cette année qu'on trouve ces remplaçants ? demanda Sena.

\- Évidemment fuckin' nabot !

\- Cette année nous pouvons encore vous aider à trouver de nouvelles recrues et à les former, expliqua Mamori. Il y a également beaucoup de choses que vous devez ignorer à propos de l'aspect administratif de la gestion d'un club : les commandes d'équipements, l'organisation de matchs amicaux... Bref, cette année nous vous aiderons à prendre tout ça en charge et ainsi vous ne vous retrouverez pas à devoir gérer cette équipe et tout ce qui la concerne d'un seul coup.

\- Et comme l'a dit Hiruma : il ne faut pas que vous comptiez trop sur nous, ajouta Musashi.

\- Donc, on est indépendant mais on garde quand même une bride, c'est ça ? demanda Jûmonji, un peu septique.

\- Nous agirons plus comme des conseillers que comme des « supérieurs » à partir de maintenant, fit savoir la future ex-manager.

\- A moins que vous pétiez complètement les plombs ou que vous vous enlisiez dans la merde, on vous foutra la paix, clarifia Hiruma.

Puisqu'ils avaient le choix...

\- Bon, alors, de qui on a besoin ? demanda Sena en sortant de quoi noter.

\- Euh...

\- Ben...

\- On a besoin d'un quaterback, déjà, fit Monta.

\- Ouais, et d'un kicker, ajouta Toganô.

\- Et d'un manager, ça pourrait vous être utile, remarqua malicieusement Suzuna.

\- Tu veux pas le faire, toi ?

\- Je gère les pompons girls, moi, pas les joueurs ! s'exclama gaiement l'intéressée. Et puis de toute façon je ne suis pas inscrite à Deimon, alors...

Ou l'art de clore une question.

\- Il nous faudrait aussi un receveur, déclara Jûmonji, pensif.

\- Ben pourquoi ? s'étonna Toganô. On a déjà Monta et l'autre imbécile.

\- Plaît-il ? fit l'imbécile en question.

\- C'est vrai, concéda « l'aîné » des trois frères. Mais Yukimitsu sera plus là pour jouer l'option et les deux mecs du club de basket...

Servaient plus de bouche trou que de joueurs, certes. Sans compter que la présence moins marquée de Mamori risquait de jouer sur leur motivation et qu'ils n'avaient même pas prit la peine de se représenter au local*...

\- On a fait le tour ? demanda Sena.

\- Un nouveau lineman ! s'exclama soudain Taki, comme saisit par la grâce divine.

\- Le petit collégien qui a participé à la coupe du monde avec vous voulais entrer à Deimon, non ? fit Suzuna.

\- Chubo ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, je l'avais complètement zappé, lui... murmura lentement Kuroki en se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise. Il devrait pas être ici, d'ailleurs ?

\- Il doit encore être à la réunion pour les secondes.

L'Eyeshield 21contempla sa courte liste quelques instants avant de se tourner vers Hiruma, qui pianotait tranquillement sur son ordinateur, pour demander :

\- On a tout ?

\- Z'avez oublié trois trucs, les fuckin' chiards, fit savoir le blondinet sans lever les yeux.

\- Trois ? répéta bêtement Monta. Tant que ça ?

Le démoniaque quaterback confirma d'un signe de tête.

Silence méditatif chez la petite troupe de « jeunots » tandis que les « anciens » échangeaient des coups d'œil plus ou moins amusés. Pour eux ces problèmes étaient parfaitement visibles, mais de toute évidence pour les autres...

\- Capitaine ! gronda soudain Komutsubi.

\- Ben c'est Sena le nouveau capitaine, non ? fit Toganô, surprit que la question soit même abordée.

\- Q-quoi ?! Mais je... bafouilla le petit ruining back.

\- Oh arrêtes ! s'exclama Monta. T'es celui qu'a l'plus d'ancienneté parmi nous et puis, quand Hiruma était HS, tu nous a bien montré tes capacité d'leader !

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et rougit légèrement avant de bredouiller un « OK » qui déclencha un tonnerre d'applaudissements. C'est pas tout les jours qu'une petite créature timide et chétive dans son genre accepte de prendre une telle responsabilité !

\- Il vous reste encore deux questions à régler, les fuckin' chiards, rappela Hiruma, non sans un certain amusement.

Gros blanc.

\- C'est à dire ? tenta Sena.

\- T'es c'aptaine maintenant, fuckin' nabot, démerdes toi.

Les yeux du coureur lançaient presque littéralement des appels à l'aide à Mamori qui fini par céder :

\- Il vous faut encore une nouvelle recrue et vous avez un petit problème de poste à régler.

\- Laisses-les se démerder, fuckin' bouffeuse de choux à la crème, commenta le blondinet sans vraiment y mettre l'intonation.

Si leurs réflexions avaient durées plus de dix minutes il serait intervenu de toute façon.

\- Un problème de poste ? Comment ça ? fit Monta. On fait comme l'année dernière, non ? Chubo prend la place de Kurita et...

\- C'est si vous faites comme ça qu'il va y avoir un problème, soupira Hiruma en levant les yeux vers ses troupes, n'y tenant plus. Servez-vous de vos putains de cerveaux ! Qu'est-ce qui fait la force du fuckin' fan du fuckin' nabot ?

\- Le « delta dynamite » ? proposa Kuroki.

\- Exactement, et... ?

\- Ça peut égaler la puissance d'impact d'un mec comme Gao ?

Le blondinet, ahuri par l'étendue de la bêtise de ses camarades, eu soudain l'air d'avoir vieillit de plus de trente ans. Yukimitsu, charitable, choisit de leur venir en aide :

\- Ce qui fait la force de cette technique c'est la coordination et le timing, expliqua t-il. Les quelques secondes nécessaires à la mise en jeu rendrait son « delta dynamite » parfaitement inefficace. Bien sûr, en s'entraînant sérieusement, il gagnera en force et n'aura donc plus constamment besoin de cette technique lors des matchs, mais en attendant il va falloir que quelqu'un prenne la place de Kurita... Au moins pour les phase d'attaque en tout cas.

\- Dans ce cas, l'mieux placé, c'est Jûmonji, décréta Toganô.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama le concerné.

\- Réfléchit deux secondes, fit Kuroki. Komutsubi est hors jeu avec sa carrure et t'es celui qu'a l'plus de technique de nous trois !

\- Et en plus t'es le plus calme !

\- Et le plus mature !

\- Ffglll !

\- Parfaitement !

\- Vous êtes tous d'accord ? s'étonna Jûmonji.

C'était plutôt rare parmi les hommes de ligne, ça méritait d'être remarqué.

\- Fglllb !

\- Ben oui !

\- Obligé !

\- Alors c'est d'accord, fit-il avec un léger sourire.

\- Il faut beaucoup d'entraînement pour bien maîtriser la phase de mise en jeu, l'avertis aussitôt Kurita. Il faut être en parfaite symbiose avec son quaterback, tu devras beaucoup t'entraîner !

L'intéressé haussa les épaules. « Beaucoup s'entraîner » ne signifiait plus grand chose depuis qu'il faisait partie de cette équipe de malades.

\- Et pour l'recrutement ? fit Monta, les ramenant à la réalité.

Hiruma soupira lourdement avant de répondre :

\- Il faut remplacer Ishimaru.

**OxOxOxOxO**

*Les deux mecs du club de basket (Satake et Yamaoka) avaient fini par s'inscrire « véritablement » au club de foot US au court de l'année précédent l'histoire de cette fanfiction. Si si, je vous jure : l'info est dans le guide officiel !

**OxOxOxOxO**

_**Je ne sais pas si c'est un concept qui a déjà été développé ou non,**_

_**(je pense que oui)**_

_**Mais j'espère quand même que cette fanfiction vous plaira !**_

_**Sur ce, à très très vite~**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur démoniaque.

**PS :** _Reviews ?_


	2. Chapter 2

Sena était en train de fouiller dans les placards du club lorsque Mamori entra dans le local. Musashi, Hiruma et Yukimitsu étant également présents mais ignorant fermement le jeune homme, elle ne su quelle attitude adopter. La jeune femme l'observa donc se débattre avec des tas de paperasses avant de décider d'intervenir lorsqu'une partie des archives du club s'effondra sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda t-elle après l'avoir aidé à remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ces papiers.

\- L'annuaire des équipes de Tokyo, répondit le tout nouveau de capitaine des Devil Bats en passant une main derrière sa nuque. Parce que... C'est à dire que même si vous nous aidez, on va avoir besoin de renfort pour la première phase de recrutement de nos nouveaux joueurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? s'intéressa Yukimitsu.

\- Quelque chose entre le match d'exhibition et une séance d'initiation, répondit l'intéressé, un peu moins nerveux. Il y a déjà pas mal de personnes qui veulent entrer dans l'équipe, mais on pense, avec les autres, qu'il vaudrait mieux que tout ces candidats aient acquit les bases des règles du football américain, ou au moins qu'ils aient une idée de quoi il s'agit... Qu'ils se rendent compte de la violence de ce sport avant de leur faire passer des entretiens individuels comme on l'a fait l'année dernière. Et puis... En procédant dans cet ordre je pense que ça nous évitera de nous retrouver face à plus de membres de fan club qu'à de potentiels joueurs.

Un court silence suivit cette déclaration avant qu'Hiruma ne s'exclame, manifestement ravi :

\- Mais c'est qu'il s'y croit le lascar !

\- C'est très bien pensé, assura Mamori avec un sourire joyeux.

\- Et puis c'est une manière plus « délicate » de procéder que celle à laquelle on s'était habitué, ironisa Musashi en jetant un coup d'œil au blondinet de la bande.

Sena rougit de gêne et du plaisir d'être approuvé avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Du coup il nous faudrait l'équivalent de deux équipes : soit vingt deux personnes. A l'heure actuelle, nous sommes huit, douze si vous participez, mais il nous manque encore du monde... Monta et Chubo ont eu l'idée de demander de l'aide à d'autres équipes, c'est pour les contacter que je cherche l'annuaire.

\- Ça va pas être évident : le tournois commence dans trois semaines, remarqua Musashi. Même si vous avez des affinités avec certains de nos anciens adversaires, ils ont sûrement autre chose à faire en ce moment. Enfin... Je suppose que vous réussirez quand même à trouver dix personnes.

\- Tu as des noms en tête, fuckin' nabot ? demanda Hiruma, intéressé.

\- Quelques uns, oui, mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ce que j'avais pensé...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Comme nous sommes une équipe très offensive, il va falloir trouver des joueurs défensifs à notre niveau et il n'y en pas tant que ça qui sont suffisamment proches pour accepter facilement...

Les quatre élèves de terminale présents étaient positivement impressionnés par la démarche et le niveau de réflexion de ce tout nouveau capitaine. Oh, il n'avait pas mit tout ça au point seul, mais ce raisonnement était cohérent et son aboutissement donnerait sûrement de beaux résultats.

\- Je pensais commencer par demander aux White Knigths et aux Poseidon, déclara Sena. Peut-être aussi aux Bando Spiders et aux Wild Gunmans, même s'ils sont un peu plus loin*... Mais je crois qu'on va manquer d'hommes de ligne...

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, pensif, avant de quitter brusquement le local en lançant un « je vais demander des conseils à Kurita ! »

Les quatre terminales restant ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

Même s'ils avaient encore un peu besoin d'aide et qu'ils manquaient d'organisation, l'équipe était entre de bonnes mains.

...

Lendemain du fameux match d'exhibition/séance d'initiation, locaux des Deimon Devil Bats, réunion de crise.

Oui, encore.

Faut croire qu'ils aimaient ça...

\- Heureusement qu'on a inscrit que ceux qui sont venus à la démonstration pour les entretiens... soupira Toganô.

Ils avaient prit les noms d'une bonne centaine d'élèves : la table du local était couverte de divers papiers.

Ils étaient tous déprimés par l'étendue de la tâche.

\- On est dans la merde, constata Kuroki.

Dans tout ce fatras, il y avait surtout des feuilles volantes annotées d'observations concernant certains candidats particulièrement prometteurs. C'était bien beau d'avoir prit l'initiative de commenter les prestations les plus intéressantes, mais désigner quelqu'un par sa coupe de cheveux ou sa ressemblance à une célébrité rendait cette décision assez inutile...

\- J'ai trouvé qu'ils étaient plutôt nombreux à avoir du potentiel ! s'exclama Kurita, ravi de constater que la « famille » allait s'agrandir.

\- Je suis d'accord, déclara Jûmonji. Il y a notamment ce type, là, celui qui a dit avoir fait parti d'un club de basket et qui a réussit à dévier une passe à Taki !

\- J'avais le soleil dans les yeux ! fit le crétin renommé des Devil Bats.

Comme prévu, la partie « match d'exhibition » avait été suivit d'une séance d'initiation en « conditions réelles ».

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, ils avaient été assez nombreux à s'essayer à cet exercice pourtant assez dangereux quand on voyait la bande d'énervés qui leur avait momentanément servit de « coachs ». Bien entendu, beaucoup s'en était prit plein la tronche sans pouvoir rien faire pour même seulement tenter de se défendre, mais la motivation montré par les candidats s'étant essayé à l'exercice était en elle même remarquable. Certains y étaient même allé plusieurs fois !

\- Moi, celui qui m'a particulièrement impressionné, c'était l'pote de Mizumachi ! s'enflamma Monta. Il est pt'être pas très rapide, mais il a une force juste monstrueuse dans les bras ! J'ai cru qu'il allait m'péter une côte quand il m'a attrapé !

\- Ça doit être grâce à la natation, remarqua Sena. Mizumachi m'a dit qu'ils avaient été adversaires lors de plusieurs compétitions.

\- M'étonne pas.

\- Il est en première ? demanda Hiruma en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Non, en seconde. Pourquoi ?

\- Vous êtes surtout chargé de « combler les trous » de notre équipe, mais il faut aussi penser à l'avenir des Devil Bats, expliqua Musashi qui avait manifestement décidé de « traduire » les propos souvent trop brefs de son ami diabolique. Compter sur un trop grand nombre d'élèves de première mènerait l'équipe à une situation toute aussi problématique, voir bien pire, que cette année.

\- Ouais, confirma le blondinet machiavélique. Mais on a bien vu qu'il fallait mieux compter sur un mec motivé de première que sur une bande de fuckin' limaces apathiques de seconde.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Yukimitsu. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire, touché par ce compliment détourné.

\- 'fin bref, reprit Hiruma, le fuckin' basketteur et le fuckin' nageur qu'vous avez repéré sont plutôt destiné aux postes de CB* et LB* d'après ce que vous en dites. C'est pas vraiment ce dont vous avez l'plus besoin dans l'immédiat.

\- C'est vrai, admit Sena en inclinant légèrement la tête. Mais nos nouvelles recrues risquent de manquer d'endurance, en tout cas au début, alors je penses qu'il vaut mieux avoir quelques joueurs supplémentaires pour permettre aux nouveaux de souffler de temps en temps.

Sans compter qu'il ne se sentait pas les épaules d'organiser quelque chose d'aussi extrême qu'une nouvelle « marche funèbre ».

\- Et puis même si notre « marque de fabrique » s'est l'offense, ça serait pas plus mal d'avoir deux ou trois joueurs spécialisés en défense, ajouta Jûmonji. Ça nous éviterait certaines emmerdes qu'on a pu avoir l'année passée !

Par principe, l'ancien capitaine refusa d'approuver même si c'était là une sage décision.

\- On avait prit des notes sur ces deux là, non ? fit Toganô en contemplant toute la paperasse accumulée.

\- 'sais pas... marmonna Kuroki, fatigué d'avance. Mais les retrouver dans tout ce bordel... J'passe mon tour !

\- Je crois que vous avez avant tout besoin d'un manager, remarqua Yukimitsu avec un sourire amusé.

\- Ouais...

\- D'ailleurs, elle est où Mamori ? demanda Monta.

\- A une réunion du comité de surveillance, répondit Kurita. Maintenant qu'elle en est la présidente, on pourra plus compter sur elle autant qu'avant.

\- Voir plus du tout.

\- Ça craint...

Silence malheureux.

La plupart d'entre eux ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de toute l'aide que leur manager leur apportait dans l'ombre, sans jamais rien demander en échange. Il n'y a qu'à voir : depuis son « départ » les uniformes n'étaient plus lavés, le local était constamment bordélique et encombré, les bons de commande à remplir s'accumulaient tout comme les demandes de matchs amicaux...

Oui, ils avaient vraiment besoin d'un manager ! Et d'un bon ! Et vite !

\- Personne ne s'est proposé à ce poste ? demanda Yukimitsu.

Ils secouèrent la tête.

Toute les personnes intéressées dont ils avaient prit les nom souhaitaient être sur le devant de la scène, ne pas agir qu'en coulisse, ne pas rester coincés sur le banc de touche...

\- Moi j'ai bien inscrit une candidate au poste de manager, mais... commença Musashi.

Il regarda Hiruma avant de terminer :

\- … Ça va pas te plaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'tu veux dire, fuckin' vieillard ?

Ce dernier fouilla quelques instants le fatras de papiers avant de tendre l'une des liste de noms, celle qu'il avait faite, au blondinet au sourire crochu. Celui-ci la regarda trois dixièmes de seconde avant de se mettre à râler :

\- Putain de merde... J'y crois pas ! Qu'est-ce que cette fuckin' succube vient foutre dans c'putain d'lycée ?!

Sur ce, décidant d'obtenir la réponse seul, il se leva et quitta le local en claquant la porte derrière lui, continuant de grommeler.

Silence.

Hiruma était l'antithèse de la politesse et du calme, certes, mais quand même... Râler comme ça, pour des raisons aussi obscures, ça ne lui ressemblait pas... Enfin si, mais ça ne le mettait pas dans un tel état d'agitation en tout cas !

\- Je savais bien que ça n'allait pas lui plaire, commenta judicieusement Musashi, se grattant machinalement l'oreille.

Curieux, Kurita jeta un coup d'œil à la liste que le charpentier tenait toujours à la main avant d'arborer un grand sourire éblouissant et un peu niai, il fallait bien l'admettre.

\- C'est super ! Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était revenue ! Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on avait pas eu de ses nouvelles !

\- Mais de qui vous parlez ? demanda Taki, tout aussi dérouté que le reste de l'équipe.

Musashi, ayant manifestement un certain goût pour le théâtrale, choisit de tendre une nouvelle fois la liste plutôt que de se donner la peine de répondre oralement.

\- Mais il y a un problème, non ? continua Kurita. Souviens-toi : elle voyageait tout le temps à cause du boulot de son père. Elle est restée dans notre collège pendant à peine plus d'un trimestre à l'époque des Mao Devil Bats.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était « arrangée » pour rester à Deimon jusqu'à la fin du lycée.

\- Ça c'est une super nouvelle ! Elle a déjà de l'expérience ! Elle fera un très bon manager !

Le jeune homme au faciès de vieillard se contenta d'un léger haussement d'épaules. Certes, elle avait de l'expérience et des méthodes disons... Habiles, mais si Hiruma ne prenait pas un peu sur lui, l'ambiance serait tout bonnement insoutenable pour les membres de leur petite équipe !

De leur côté, la mâchoire décrochée à différents degrés, tout les autres avaient les yeux rivés sur la fameuse liste, fixant le nom de la fameuse candidate : _Hiruma Haïhana*._

\- C'est... c'est... balbutia Sena.

\- Juste une lointaine cousine, le rassura Kurita avec un sourire compatissant.

\- Oui... certifia Musashi. Je ne penses pas qu'ils auraient eu ne serait-ce que conscience de l'autre s'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés dans le même collège avec le même nom de famille. Je crois qu'ils ont quelque chose comme un arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père en commun... Je ne sais même pas si on peut dire qu'ils sont de la même famille.

Les différents représentants des Devil Bats essayaient de se faire une image mentale de cette fameuse cousine. Dans l'ensemble, ils l'imaginaient de la même manière : une créature qu'on devinait démoniaque et malfaisante au premier coup d'œil. Langue fourchue, dents pointues, doigts tordus et sourire aiguë...

\- Nous avons vraiment besoin d'un manager, constata Sena, presque à contre cœur. Si vous dites qu'elle a déjà été votre manager et qu'elle s'en sortait bien, nous n'avons d'autre choix que de la recevoir rapidement.

\- Ouais... commenta Jûmonji. 'fin c'est surtout parce que c'est la seule candidate et qu'on a vraiment besoin d'un coup de main.

Il n'était pas le seul à s'imaginer pendu par des fils de nylon aux griffes acérées d'un visages encore inconnu...

Pas envie de quitter les pattes d'un Hiruma pour tomber dans celles d'un autre !

...

Essentiellement guidés par leur curiosité -et peut-être un peu par leur instinct de survie- se furent tout les membres du club de football américain de Deimon qui s'entassèrent dans leurs locaux pour accueillir la fameuse candidate.

Et...

Maintenant qu'elle était face à eux, ils ne purent s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait erreur sur la personne.

La jeune fille installée sur une chaise devant eux, jambes croisées et doigts mêlées sur ses genoux, n'avait vraiment rien de commun avec l'image qu'ils s'étaient faite d'elle. Ses cheveux au brun chaleureux tombaient avec souplesse sur ses épaules, son visage délicat arborait un sourire doux et engageant...

Ouais, ces deux Hiruma n'avaient vraiment rien en commun... Ah, si ! Une chose quand on regardait de plus près : leurs yeux étaient du même vert sombre*.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la surprise créée par son apparition avait plongé la petite équipe dans le mutisme le plus total. Se fut finalement Sena, rendu plus audacieux par son tout nouveau statu de capitaine, qui se lança :

\- Je... Tu... Enfin... Je veux dire que...

On se refait pas !

Après avoir inspiré un grand coup et rassemblé son courage, il reprit sur un ton presque professionnel qui en étonna plus d'un :

\- Pourquoi vous êtes vous portée candidate à ce poste, mademoiselle Hiruma ?

Celle-ci eu un sourire absolument charmant avant de répondre, non sans avoir prit le temps de jeter un coup d'œil malicieux vers son lointain cousin :

\- Je crois que vous pouvez me tutoyer, je suis plus jeune que vous après tout... Et appelez moi Haïhana, ça rendra les choses plus faciles et plus claires.

\- Je... Euh... Oui, c'est entendu.

Elle eu un nouveau sourire, d'apaisement cette fois-ci, avant de se décider à répondre à la question initiale :

\- Vos trois membres fondateurs vous en ont déjà parlé, je suppose, mais durant les quelques mois que nous avons passés ensembles au collège j'ai été, en quelque sorte, leur manager. A dire vrai, je n'avais pas de statu officiel dans ce club et je n'y était d'ailleurs même pas inscrite... Mais cela n'est vraiment pas pertinent dans l'immédiat ! Revenons en au plus important : c'était la première fois que j'endossais ce rôle et je dois avouer que je m'y suis beaucoup plu. Par la suite, j'ai donc cherché à trouver une place équivalente dans chacun des établissement que j'ai fréquenté.

Haïhana s'accorda une pause pour décroiser puis recroiser lentement ses jambes avant de poursuivre d'une voix douce :

\- J'aime l'ambiance des clubs de sport. J'aime pouvoir participer à leurs activités. J'aime œuvrer à la victoire auprès de mes camarades même si pour cela de dois travailler dans l'ombre.

Hiruma marmonna un « Tch... c'qui faut pas entendre... », mais il fut le seul à rompre le silence qui avait suivit cette déclaration de la jeune fille. Tout les autres, ou presque, semblaient avoir été envoûtés.

\- Et pourquoi le football américain ? fini par demander Sena, comme on sursaute.

Nouveau sourire, amusé cette fois-ci.

\- Je ne vous cacherais pas que la principale raison de ma venue ici prend la forme de ces trois charmants jeunes hommes, répondit-elle en désignant du menton les « trois charmants jeunes hommes » en question. Mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas la seule ! Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'aime l'ambiance des clubs de sport et tout particulièrement dans ceux de football américain. Je ne saurais définir cela en un seul mot : c'est un tout. Il y a quelque chose qu'on peut qualifier de « fraternel » qui unit les différents joueurs et s'il y a beaucoup de rivalité elle est adoucit par la force brute qui fait la beauté de ce sport ! Vous me direz que c'est le cas dans tout les clubs sportifs, mais j'ai l'impression que dans une équipe de football américain c'est plus évident, plus marqué, plus officiel... Plus vivant !

Son regard se perdit dans le vide un instant avant qu'elle ne reprenne, les éblouissant d'un nouveau sourire :

\- Voilà ! Je ne saurais vous répondre mieux que cela !

Un énième silence s'installa dans le local mais cette fois-ci il était plus apaisé, presque joyeux. Cette version là d'Hiruma avait vraiment un don pour se faire apprécier des gens ! Même si son lien de parenté avec celui auquel ils s'étaient habitués était très vague, ça restait impressionnant !

Quoiqu'il en soit, et même s'ils étaient curieusement plus calmes en sa compagnie, aucun des Devil Bats ne fut capable de reprendre la parole...

Après avoir laissé un temps qu'elle jugea suffisamment long, Haïhana prit le soin de clore cet entretien, ce qu'elle fit avec un étrange mélange de douceur et d'autorité :

\- Je crois que vous avez besoin de réfléchir quelque peu à ma candidature.

La jeune fille se leva et prit l'une des feuilles volantes abandonnée sur la table devant les membres du club pour y inscrire son numéro de téléphone. Une fois que se fut fait, elle sembla hésiter et passa alors une main dans ses cheveux pour replacer une mèche derrière son oreille. Haïhana s'accorda encore quelques instants, observant les différents étudiants rassemblés face à elle, avant de plier le morceau de papier en quatre. Avec délicatesse, elle prit la main que Sena avait posé sur la table et déplia ses doigts pour y déposer son numéro de téléphone.

Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois, pendant un instant, avant de lâcher sa main.

\- J'espère vous revoir tous très bientôt !

Sur ce, elle quitta le local d'un pas sautillant.

\- Sorcière... marmonna sombrement Hiruma.

...

Est-il vraiment nécessaire de dire que les délibération qui suivirent concernant l'intégration d'Haïhana parmi les Devil Bats furent extrêmement courtes ?

Elle les avait quitté depuis très exactement trois minutes et cinquante six secondes lorsqu'elle fut inscrite sur la liste des membres du club et fut appelé dans la demie-heure qui suivit pour en être avertie officiellement.

Ce fut avec un naturel extraordinaire qu'elle se présenta à l'entraînement vespéral de l'équipe et que Mamori en profita pour lui faire visiter le club, lui présenter les archives et le système de classement de celles-ci -que personne n'avait respecté depuis son « départ »-.

Haïhana s'abstint alors de tout commentaires mais le lendemain matin tout avait été remis en ordre et le local avait retrouvé son calme et sa volupté d'antan.

Le surlendemain, Sena dû « embaucher » l'assistante qu'elle lui présenta : une certaine Sakura, jeune élève de seconde aux nattes et aux lunette discrètes, qui regardait la Hiruma bis avec une admiration dérangeante. Bien qu'un peu effacée, elle s'intégra rapidement au reste de l'équipe qui fut bien obligé d'admettre que leur toute nouvelle manager avait agit avec sagesse.

Encore une journée et la jeune fille avait embauchée -ou plutôt envoutée- une petite bande de lycéens qui se chargèrent de l'entretien des locaux, des équipements et des uniformes.

Ouais...

Haïhana ressemblait peut-être plus à Yôichi qu'ils auraient pu le croire...

Faut croire que la gestion efficace des effectifs étaient inscrite dans leurs gènes !

**OxOxUxOxO**

*Je n'ai aucune idée des distances qui séparent les différents club de foot US cités ! (et je doute que quelqu'un les connaisses)

*CB : Cornerback

*LB : Linebacker

*Haïhana : Fleur de cendre (ouais, elle est de retour)

*Sur l'une des pages en couleurs des mangas (à moins que se soit sur une couverture, flemme de vérifier) on peut constater, qu'en effet, ce bon vieux Yoîchi a les yeux verts (ou en tout cas il y a des reflets verts dans son regard).

**OxOxUxOxO**

_**Exceptés les nouveaux élèves de terminale, **_

_**Ces chers Devil Bats manquaient un peu d'éléments matures, **_

_**Du coup j'ai fait mûrir à grands coups de pompes certains personnages !**_

_**(notamment Jûmonji et Sena)**_

_**Puis bon, s'ils veulent arriver à s'en sortir sans leurs aînés, **_

_**Il va falloir qu'ils y mettent du leur ! **_

…

_**Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu !**_

_**A très bientôt je l'espère !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur qui fume trop.

**PS** : _Reviews ?_


End file.
